


Q and Me

by eatapeachallday



Category: Impractical Jokers
Genre: F/M, First Impressions, High School, Loss of Virginity, Love/Hate, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-20 02:12:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 22,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7386583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatapeachallday/pseuds/eatapeachallday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1993. High School. Brian Quinn and his friends are 17. Being in Catholic Boys School is not very helpful when it comes to meeting girls but that is about to change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this one. Would love to read your thoughts.

March 1993 

Notre Dame Academy , Catholic Girls School, Staten Island.

Antonia , or as she was better known Toni, and her best friend Del were hiding out at the back of the school. Covered by the thick evergreen bushes at the end of the sports field they smoked a cigarette in peace. She'd had a stressful morning being bawled out again by Sister Evangeline in English Lit and her mood was currently pissed off. She knew deep down that she'd pushed the Sister's buttons when she should have just kept quiet but that didn't make it any better. She was just waiting to be called to the principals office. As if on cue the friends heard a rustling in the bushes and looked up to see Carla pushing her way into the makeshift den. " Toni they are really pissed this time" .  
" So what? Worst they can do is kick me out right? "  
" Principal Rose is lookin' for ya. I told her I didn't know where you were but you gotta face it some time. " Carla held her hand out for the smoke and Toni passed it over.  
" My Dad's gonna be so pissed. "  
" You gotta stop letting her get to you Ton, it's getting out of control. "  
Del started laughing again. The whole situation was so funny and she couldn't help herself as she pictured the Sisters face when Toni had told her where to go. " aww man, did you see her mouth wrinkling up like she was sucking on a lemon! That shit was amazing! She fucking deserved it . Making out Toni had cheated . She's never cheated in her life Carla , you know that. "  
" Yeah I know," Carla looked at her friends and shaking her head she said " But she just don't like you Ton, she never has ."  
Toni knew she was right. It seemed like she couldn't ever get it right. If she showed her actual intelligence she was accused of cheating. She had long since learned that it was best to keep her head down in English Lit and act dumb. Toni was far from dumb and excelled in all her other studies. Her scholarship depended on her passing all her classes and now she was on her teachers shit list things were looking bad. Hearing the school bell in the distance letting them know lunch was over the girls dusted themselves off and pushed their way back through the overgrowth. Coming out the otherside they were greeted by Pricipal Rose.  
" Good afternoon Ladies. Is that smoke I smell? "  
The three girls groaned in unison knowing they were well and truly busted.  
" Follow me please " and turning on her heel the Principal started a brisk march back to the School buildings.  
The girls looked at each other and knowing there was no other option they started after her. 

" Close the door after you please Carla" Principal Rose took her seat behind her huge Mahogany desk and looked at the three seventeen year old students before her. She liked the girls. Despite the fact that these three were in her office more than the rest of their year group combined she knew they weren't actually awful. Carla was a bright cheerful girl who looked out for others and was always willing to help. Delphine was also a nice girl. She was actually in the running for head girl next year. And then there was Antonia Santiago. Straight A student. Big heart but a bigger mouth and this wasn't the first time she had been standing in front of this desk.  
" Sister Evangeline has spoken to me about your attitude" she held up her hand to stop the words forming on Toni's lips. " I will listen to you but first you will listen to me Antonia."  
Toni nodded.  
" Along with the attitude I now catch you all smoking on School grounds. I will be informing your parents of course. "  
" It was just me " butted in Toni " I was smoking. Del and Carla were just talking to me. "  
Principal Rose looked at the three girls.  
" Is that true Carla? " she asked.  
Carla looked at the other girls and shook her head " No Ma'am " she replied.  
" And what about you Delphine? "  
" No Ma'am " she responded equally softly.  
Toni just shook her head. She had offered them an out and they didn't take it. They were in it together.  
" I have a proposal for you three."  
The girls looked at her and wondered what she meant.  
" Monsignor Farrell High have been looking for students to join their after school drama programme. They would like some girls to join in their improvisation classes on a Tuesday and Thursday evenings. It runs from six until eight. I think that should keep you three busy and away from the dangers of nicotine. You can start tomorrow . Either that or we get your parents in here and a suspension of at least a week"  
The girls all looked at her with horror. They knew they were in a corner.  
" I take it we're going with option one Ladies? " the three girls nodded in reply.  
" How long does this last? " spluttered Del  
" Oh until I tell you to stop going. Thank you Ladies. I shall inform the faculty of Monsignor to expect you." With that the girls were dismissed.  
Stepping out into the corridor the girls looked at each other in shock. Drama? They hated Drama.  
" Think I would have preferred suspension" huffed Carla.  
" This is worse! " replied Toni " and we don't know when it's gonna end "  
Dejectedly the girls made their way to class.


	2. Detention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Detention starts for the girls.

Quarter to six the next evening Toni pulled up outside Dels house. She had already picked up Carla who was busy putting make up on in the back seat of her VW Beetle. She blasted the horn and Del came running out and jumped in the front seat.  
"'We're running late" she exclaimed as Toni reversed out of the drive and started out of her estate.  
" Yeah , I know you can blame the glamour queen back there " replied Toni who was looking at Carla in her mirror with a grin. " When I went to pick her up she was waxing her legs and her bikini line."  
Del turned to look at her friend " Are you serious? What the hell for? "  
Carla looked up from her mirror where she had been concentrating on doing her mascara.  
" In case you two didn't realise this but Monsignor Farell is an all boys school. That means they are starved of any female attention .That means I wanna look my best . "  
Del and Toni looked at each other and stifled their laughter. Carla always looked amazing anyway. They were all beautiful girls.  
Carla had thick blonde hair which hung down her back in waves. She had blue eyes and was your typical all American girl. Del had naturally curly red hair that came from her Irish descendants . She had beautiful green eyes and a smattering of cute freckles. Toni's family was Italian and had deep brunette hair cut in layers that framed her lovely face and brown eyes with flashes of green. She also had Italian curves and the typical fiery temper to go with it.  
At three minutes past six they entered the grounds of Monsignor Farell. Finding a parking space was easy as classes had long since finished and there were only a few cars dotted around the car park. Locking up they made their way to the main entrance. 

Father Adams spotted the three girls as they approached the main doors. Stepping out to greet them he noted that they were sure to be a distraction to the group and sent up a quick prayer that this was not going to be a mistake .  
" Hello girls, welcome to our school. I'm Father Adams and I help run the after school curriculum. Please come in and I'll show you around" .  
" Thank you Father " replied Carla and the girls followed him inside.  
After a quick tour in which he pointed out various trophies and school achievements he led the girls to the school's impressive drama room. The room was busy and loud as around twenty five boys and about three other girls were all talking and moving around the room.  
Seeing Their teacher re-enter brought some calm back.  
" Settle down , settle down " Father Adams shouted and ushering the girls forward he proceeded to introduce them . " These are the students from Notre Dame who have volunteered to join our group I'm sure you will join me in welcoming them".  
Toni felt self conscious as all the other students turned to look at the three girls huddled in the doorway.  
"'Come on in girls," turning back to the class he said " now I'll give out some starting pointers and put you in groups so you can work out a scene together."  
He split the girls up between different groups and then went and sat down at the front of the room. Toni looked at the four boys she had been placed with and noted that they all looked like complete geeks. Sighing she said " Ok, let's get on with it."


	3. First Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toni gets to know the guys.

The session actually turned out to be enjoyable. The group Toni was with were welcoming and made her feel comfortable straight away. Joey was hyperactive and moved around literally all the time. James was more serious and grounded and tried to pull the rest of the group into line and get some work out of them . Salvatore was easy to talk to , funny , and was always laughing and smiling.Toni found out he also had an Italian family and having a common bond she felt at ease with him. Brian was quiet and more reserved than the others. However he was the one who intrigued Toni the most. His short hair was as dark as hers and his warm chocolate eyes made her stomach feel fluttery. He had mumbled a greeting in her general direction and that was the total interaction they had . The two hours flew and before the girls knew it Father Adams was addressing the room before dismissal.   
" Thank you for attending tonight everyone. On Thursday we will be deciding on this years school production. Safe journey home all. " with that everyone started making their way out of the room. Toni looked around for her friends and saw the girls approaching. Carla was rolling her eyes and Del looked sulky too.   
" You look happy" joked Toni  
" Don't, just don't. " snapped Carla. " That was a nightmare."   
The girls made their way back to the car and they filled her in on their experience. Needless to say they hadn't been as lucky in their groups as Toni had. Carla had been put with two guys who were seemingly unable to speak. They had spent the entire time staring at her and whispering in each other's ears. There had also been two girls from another school who had been less than welcoming. Del had actually argued with one of her group and then been frozen out by the others . She had spent the last hour sitting watching the others with a scowl on her face. They were not amused that Toni told them that she had found it ok.   
" Are you serious? " questioned Del.   
" Yeah, they were nice. I'm not worried about going back" replied Toni. In fact she was quite looking forward to seeing them again. Especially Brian. 

The four guys threw themselves into Sal's car and headed out to eat. On the way they talked and laughed and eventually the subject turned to the new girls.   
" You were very quiet tonight Quinn" stated Sal looking at his friend with a grin on his face. He knew that when Brian wasn't talking that meant that he was nervous . He had noted the way Quinn had been sneaking sidelong glances at Toni when she wasn't looking and had the idea that he liked her.   
" Just letting you idiots show yourselves up " joked Quinn.   
" She was cute" chipped in Joe. " I definitely would"   
" You wish " snorted James "'not a chance she's going for you Gatto"   
" Yeah? You hope Murray. But let me tell ya I think she digs me"   
Sal looked at the others and snorted laughter. " You two can forget it! There's more chance of Father Adams hitting it than you two! "   
They all laughed at that one and finishing up their food Sal dropped the others off home one by one. When it was just Brian and him left he decided to approach the subject again.   
" So Q , looking forward to Thursday? "   
Quinn looked over at his friend and couldn't stop himself from grinning. "'What makes you think that? " he asked innocently   
" Are you frigging kidding me? I saw you man. You liked her. You were like a deer in the headlights. "   
They had pulled up outside Brian's house. He got out of the car and leaning back down to speak in through the window he said " You tell the others and I'll kill you. "   
He stood up and banging on the roof he called " Night Sal"   
Sal grinned to himself knowing he had been right. " See ya in the morning. "


	4. Catholic Girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are looking up for Carla and Joey, not so much for Brian.

Thursday's session was different. Toni was put with a new group and they were nice enough but it wasn't as fun as Tuesday. She noticed that Carla was with Joey and Del was in a group with Sal and James. She had scanned the room but couldn't see Brian anywhere. Turning to concentrate on the scenario they had been given to act out she lost herself in what she was doing. At the end of the session Father Adams again addressed the students.   
" I hope you've enjoyed yourselves tonight. The governors have decided that this years production will be Romeo and Juliet. A wonderful tragic story with many, many elements that should appeal to everyone. Auditions will begin next week and I would urge you all to join in. That being said there is always need of backstage helpers too. Safe journey home everyone. "   
Carla came bouncing over to Toni with a huge smile on her face.   
" Soooo, Joey asked if we'd like to go get something to eat with him and his friends" Carla wiggled her eyebrows in a come on gesture.   
"'What right now? " replied Toni as Del walked over to join them.   
" What's goin' on ? " asked Del.   
" Apparently we're going to eat" answered Toni as Carla let out a squeal of delight. She liked Joey. His crystal blue eyes , easy banter, and cute smile had won her over in the last two hours and she couldn't wait to get to know him better.   
" As long as we're not too late gettin back Carla , my parents aren't exactly thrilled with me at the moment as it is" Del warned.   
" Just a quick bite , I promise" Carla coaxed and with that she linked her arms with her two best friends and they all headed out to the car. 

In the car park Joey was leaning up against Sal's ride. He saw the girls coming out of the school and mentally crossed his fingers that they were on board to join them. He leaned over and spoke in through the window. " Guys they're comin over here" he had a huge grin on his face.   
Sal was in the drivers seat and had seen them already. James was messing around in the back seat with another friend , Casey. Quinn hadn't shown tonight as he had a family celebration.   
As the girls approached their car, a red VW Bug parked next to Sals car , Joey called over   
" So, we on or what? "   
Carla shouted back " where are you headin'? "   
After a quick discussion with the others he replied " How about Denny's? "   
Carla gave him a smile and dropped in a flirty wink for good measure. " Sure we'll follow you down "   
Joey didn't waste any more time and got into the car. They made their way out of the car park.   
Toni turned to her friends. She could see by the expression on Carla's face that there was no talking her out of this and so she shrugged her shoulders at Del who was also resigned to helping Carla's love life. They followed the boys to the restaurant. 

The boys arrived a good ten minutes before the girls. It gave Sal enough time to find a pay phone and ring Quinn at home. He filled him in on the plan and Quinn agreed to meet them there. His brothers birthday party with the family was done and his parents were OK with him skipping out for an hour. Borrowing his fathers car he headed to Denny's . 

When Quinn arrived he immediately scanned the area looking out for his friends and if he was honest, Toni. Sal had said she was going to be here and he spotted them all sitting in a large booth at the back of the restaurant. She looked cute in tight blue jeans and a Superman tee. She had her head thrown back laughing at something that Casey was saying. He was leaning in to face her and openly flirting. Quinn felt his heart sink at the sight of Casey putting his arm to rest on the back of the booth so it was circling her without actually touching. Still he was here now and he strolled over to join them.   
" Heyyyyy ! " greeted Sal " look who's here"   
The others all greeted him and shuffled around to allow him to sit down.   
They had just been served and everyone was dipping in to the plates of appetisers in front of them.   
Toni looked over to find that Quinn was sitting directly opposite her. He was looking right at her and his deep brown beautiful eyes had a hard edge and she realised that he looked pissed. Before she had chance to really react or think about it Casey started talking to her again and she was pulled back into the conversations around the table.   
Quinn was pissed. He knew it was irrational. He'd met this girl once. Hadn't even talked to her. But here it was in his gut anyway. He was jealous. His reaction was to go overboard. He became the life and soul of the table making everyone laugh and directing the attention to himself. He noticed her looking at him with a wry smile and a half cocked eyebrow and wondered if he had gone too far.   
Del was gesturing at her watch and giving her friends not so friendly eyes. Taking the hint Toni rose. " Got to get going. Thanks for the invite. Taking out some cash out of her pocket she left it on the table and Del did the same. Carla didn't move from where she was currently snuggled up under Joe's arm.   
" Are you coming ? " she asked her friend.   
" Not yet " snorted Quinn and the others all started laughing.   
" What's that supposed to mean ? " Del turned on him " you sayin' my friends some sorta..."   
" Leave it Del " Carla jumped in and shook her head at her friend " he didn't mean nothin' "  
But Quinn took it too far " Well we all know what Catholic school girls are actually like right? " he was laughing and didn't realise the atmosphere had changed . " All repressed on the outside and then when you get em home ' Boom' they can't wait to defy what the Church is cramming into their heads all day . Catholic girls are the hottest and sluttiest. "   
Without thinking Toni picked up the nearest glass and threw it straight in his face. It was full and he was totally soaked through with Cola.   
" Fuck you " she spat out , totally furious , and turning to Carla she said again " are you coming home? "   
Carla was staring at Quinn who was sitting there dripping and silent in disbelief.   
" Yeah I'm with you" and she pushed her way out from the table.   
The three girls walked out without another word.   
The guys were left staring at the mess on Brian. They were all quiet until James broke the silence with a laugh " I think you deserved that."


	5. Forth of July 93

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian and Toni meet again.

After the Denny's incident ,which Toni did not regret in the slightest , she refused to go back to Monsignor Farrell for any more drama sessions. She reported to Principal Rose and took a month of after school detention instead. Carla and Del continued to go and Del got to play Juliet in the production. Carla and Joey continued to see each other and things were going well. The end of the school year was approaching and the girls were looking forward to the summer break. A week before July fourth Carla and Del came over to Toni's house after school. Piling into her bedroom and jumping onto the bed the girls put on some music and settled down to chat.   
" Toni I wish you'd come back to improv with us" moaned Del. " I've got to watch her & Joe moon at each other on my own. I dont think I can stand much more!!"   
" Hey! You're just jealous he adores me" giggled Carla " besides I've seen the way you've been hanging around Murr. You like him" she teased. Del rolled her eyes at her and then knowing the game was up added shyly " Do you think he likes me? "   
They all laughed at that and much debating on how Del should go about finding out how he felt was discussed. " You can find out for sure when he sees you in your bikini next week! " Carla laughed.   
Toni looked at her friends.   
" Murr's having a party in his house on the fourth. BBQ, Swimming pool, drinks... " explained Del.   
" I thought we would be hanging out at the beach! " exclaimed Toni. It was something that they did every year.   
The other girls looked at her guiltily. " Sorry babe ... You're invited too though. Come with us it'll be fun. James said his parents leave them alone & we can have a beer and relax we'll still be together. " the others looked at her hopefully and against her better judgement Toni nodded in agreement. " Only because I want to spend the fourth with you though. I'm not playing nice with any assholes who happen to be there. "   
" We'll hide the soda!! " joked Carla and they set about making plans to go buy new swimsuits the next day after school. 

The fourth came around and it was a beautiful hot sunny day. Murr was out and about early picking up bread rolls and other foods for the party. On his way back he stopped and picked up his three best friends. Once back at his house they helped his parents set everything up and then started to relax and enjoy as friends and family started to arrive.   
" So Joey what time are Carla and Del supposed to be stopping by? " inquired Murr.   
Joey looked at his friend and noticed he looked a little nervous. " Carla said they'll be here around three I think. " taking a sip of his beer he added " You got anything goin on with Red?"   
" Don't call Del that . I don't think she likes it"   
Joey just laughed knowing that from that point forward Del would always be referred to as Red.   
" you didn't answer the question " he pushed and Murr smiled at his friend " I like her. She's nice. "   
The other three immediately started teasing him mercilessly about his 'girlfriend' until James had taken enough and went inside to help his mother.   
" So is the queen bitch supposed to be coming too? " asked Quinn referring to Toni.   
" Ahh man get over it " replied Sal shaking his head. " You fucking asked for it. You basically said they were cock hungry. And it was hilarious " he started laughing at the memory of his friend sitting drenched in coke and his inability to let it go. " it's been months."   
" Yeah and I'm still pissed. "  
Three o clock came and went and there was no sign of the girls. Finally at around four thirty they appeared. Quinn was talking to one of Murrs cousins when he first saw her come out into the back garden following the other two girls. All three of them were wearing denim cut off shorts and t shirts . Under the clothes they had their bikinis on and he could see Toni had a halter neck Stars and Stripes design on. She looked even better than he remembered and he couldn't help checking out her ass when she turned around. Yeah , she was looking good. A thought entered his head and before he second guess himself he just let his instinct take over . Running up behind Toni he grabbed her around the waist and picked her up. Ignoring her squeal of surprise and her wriggling he launched himself into the pool taking her with him.  
Rising to the surface of the water he looked around for her. She pushed her way up coughing and spluttering. To his surprise she brushed her dripping wet hair away from her beautiful tanned face and started laughing like a fool. He grinned at her " Now we're even. "   
Splashing him and then ducking him back under she agreed. " Even. " 

Later on that evening as the sun was finally setting they were sitting around the pool laughing and joking . Murrs parents had retired for the night as promised and the seven teens were left to themselves. Quinn and Toni had chatted for the last few hours and it seemed no bad feelings were left. Joey and Carla wandered off together and when Toni looked around she noticed there was no sign of Del and Murr either . She guessed that Murr must have liked Dels bikini after all. Sal had gone overboard on the beer, not being used to having so much to hand and had passed out on one of the sun loungers next to the pool. Toni could hear him snoring softly and she grinned. Looking over at Brian she noticed him studying her. She suddenly felt self conscious and got up to find her now dry t shirt. Pulling it on over her two piece she felt a little better and she returned to the side of the pool. Brian moved up to sit next to her and handed her another beer.   
" Thanks" she murmured noticing that he hadn't left much room between them.   
" So, now I'm forgiven" he nudged her shoulder with his " do you wanna go see a movie with me on Friday night?"   
" Sorry I have to go to confession and say ten Hail Marys on Fridays. You know how us Catholic girls can be" Brian turned to look at her incrediously and seeing his face she cracked up and began to laugh.   
He smiled too " Yeah , Yeah very funny. I get it, Quinn's an asshole ."   
" Sorry couldn't resist . What time are you picking me up? "   
Brian looked into her warm brown eyes that mirrored his own and said softly " How's seven? "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would love to read any comments you may have good or bad so I can learn and improve . Thanks for reading x


	6. Friday night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First date for Brian and Toni.

Waiting for Friday to roll around was torture. Since making plans with Brian , Toni had been second guessing herself. She was excited but also nervous. She didn't have a lot of experience with guys. Actually she had zero experience with guys. She had two older brothers and numerous male cousins so she knew how to interact with boys but going to an all girls school meant that she didn't have any romantic experiences. Listening to her friends , who now considered themselves experts in dating, despite Joey and James actually being their first real boyfriends too made her feel even more anxious.  
The girls had gone to the Mall after school on Wednesday and we're helping Toni find the perfect outfit for Friday. Trawling from shop to shop was exhausting and the three friends took the opportunity to sit and have a break in the food court.  
" Honestly Ton, you'll be fine. When James first kissed me it felt incredible. He's so sweet and gentle. Just take your time".  
Toni couldn't help herself and let out a snort of laughter. Carla looked at her and joined in.  
" Del for Christs sake! I'm not ten! I know how to bloody kiss him. I just don't know what to expect. What if he genuinely thinks what he said to us before? What if he really believes that I'm going to be into doing more than kissing him?"  
" I think after what happened then he should be pretty clear that you don't take any shit. "  
Carla nodded in agreement and stuffed a fry in her mouth " Totally. Ton, If he comes on too strong you're just gonna have to tell him to back off. "  
" Carla, you've been seeing Joey for a few months now. You told us that he's getting pretty intense right? Are you ok with it ? "  
Carla blushed and looked down at her tray. " I like him. I mean I really like him . I don't feel that it's going too fast for me. It feels right. If he asks me to" she looked around and whispered " I would totally go all the way!"  
Del and Toni looked at her in shock and Dels jaw actually dropped open.  
" What?" grinned Carla. " I'm seventeen , nearly eighteen actually. I like him, he likes me. He told me on Sunday that he loved me. If I wanna do it then I'm going to. I'm not an idiot. I know he's not the one. But I want to have fun and experience what everyone else does. "  
" She has a point Del. Most girls our age are more experienced than us I guess. "  
Del shook her head. " I guess so. I'd just like to think that when I do finally do it that it'll be with someone I'm gonna be with forever . " She blushed at this and Toni loved her for it. Putting her arm around her friend she said " That is the sweetest thing I've ever heard you say Delphine Marie"  
" Shut up! " Del hugged her back.  
" Right enough chat. " Carla stood and gestured to the others to do the same." We have a mission here.Let's look for a killer outfit for Toni's date." 

Friday finally came and practically running out of school Toni drove home to get ready. The girls had been successful and she had found a fabulous white lace summer dress that showed off her tan to perfection. Ducking into the house she avoided her brothers and had made it to her room unnoticed. She wanted peace to get ready and she knew if her brothers found out she had a date they would tease her mercilessly. She had told her Father to make sure he was ok with it and having given her the go ahead she had sworn him to secrecy. After a long hot bath she washed her hair. While it was drying in curlers she applied a generous amount of body lotion and painted her nails. She then turned her attention to her make up and not wanting to go overboard kept it light but emphasised her eyes with a smoky eyeliner. Slipping into the new dress , she felt amazing . Removing the curlers so her dark glossy hair fell in loose curls around her shoulders she spritzed her favourite Chanel perfume . It was the one her Mother used to wear and when she smelt it she always thought of her. Pulling on her sparkly summer wedges she gave herself a final once over in the mirror. Adding the final touch of a shimmery lip gloss to her full lips she made her way downstairs to see her Dad before her date arrived. 

Brian pulled up outside the address Toni had given him on Sunday. He was nervous as hell even though this wasn't his first date. He'd dated quite a few girls since his first girlfriend at fourteen but he knew this one was going to be different. He got out of the car and smoothed down his black jeans and adjusted his black shirt so it was tidy again. Taking a deep calming breath he made his way to the red front door . Before he had chance to knock the door flew open and blocking the entrance was a tall, muscular man Brian guessed to be in his early forties. " Good evening Sir , I'm Brian Quinn. I've come to pick up Toni. " Brian offered his hand and it was grasped and given a firm shake. The man continued to assess him before he heard Toni say " Dad!! "  
Moving out of the doorway Toni's father gave a deep chuckle and Brian realised he had passed a test.  
" Seems alright Antonia. I' ll see you later honey. " turning to Quinn he said " Look after my girl. Make sure she's in this house by Midnight. "  
" Yes sir , will do "  
Nodding his head Toni's dad dropped a kiss on her head as she came out of the house. Rolling her eyes as they made their way to the car she apologised " Sorry I kinda knew he was going to try and get a look at you before we left. "  
" No worries. He's your Dad he should know who you're with. " Opening her car door for her and closing it after he noted that her father watched them until they pulled away. 

The drive to the cinema was a short one and they made small talk about their week. He was finding it hard to keep his eyes off her. She looked amazing. Arriving at the cinema he again insisted on opening her doors and took the opportunity to gaze at her lovely ass as she moved past him. They decided to see Jurassic Park even though Quinn had already seen it three times. During the film he reached for her hand in the dark and held it rubbing his thumb across the back of hers. She smiled to herself and hoped he couldn't hear the pounding of her heart in her chest.  
After the movie had finished they made their way to a nearby diner where he treated her to a milkshake and they shared some fries. She listened as he enthused about the film and they chatted comfortably. He was funny and sweet.She realised that she really liked this guy and looking into his gorgeous face she knew she was lost already. Noting it was already eleven he suggested making a move and reluctantly they left the diner and headed for the car. Before turning on the engine he turned to her.  
" Can I kiss you? "  
" God yes. " she just about managed to get out before he pressed his lips to hers and they lost themselves. He was gentle at first, small kisses, until she opened her mouth and allowed the tip of his tounge access. She sucked it gently and the sensation was incredible. Pushing deeper and getting more insistent as he became more turned on she allowed him to continue. Her hands had moved to his head and she pushed one through his hair while the other was on the side of his face stroking his cheek. One hand was on her neck and the other at her waist as he attempted to manoeuvre her body closer to his. Realising he was getting a hard on he let up on the pressure and gently moved back. He didn't want to embarrass himself with this girl.  
" I should get you home. " he murmured.  
" Yeah, I guess so " she replied.  
As they pulled up outside her house he noted the lights were on. He didn't dare attempt to try anything with the same intensity as their earlier kiss. Grinning at her he again got out to open her door and walked her up to her home.  
" What are you doing tomorrow? " he inquired.  
" Meeting the girls for lunch then hitting the Mall. "  
" What if I got the guys together and we joined you ? " he suggested.  
" I guess that would be ok" she smiled at him.  
" Ok then meet at the Mall around two? "  
" Ok sounds good. See you then "  
He leant in to kiss her goodnight but at that moment the door opened and looking out of the doorway were Toni's father and two older brothers who absolutely worked out. A lot.  
"Goodnight Toni , Goodnight everyone" he held up his hand and made his way back to the car.  
" Goodnight Brian " said all four Santiagos in unison. Toni looked at her father and brothers who were killing themselves laughing and they all went into the house.


	7. All Summer long

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Schools out. Will Toni put out?

The next few months went by so fast. School was out for Summer break and they had a lot of free time . The days were long and sunny. The nights were warm. Toni and Brian spent a lot of the time together. They had properly met each other's families and hung out at each other's houses when they weren't meeting up with his friends or hers. They all hit the Beach , the Mall , and the Cinema. They went to Coney Island and spent the day at the fair. Brian was attentive and funny and Toni could feel herself falling for him despite her earlier reservations.  
They had progressed from kissing to some serious touching and she could tell that his libido was on a very tight rein. They way he looked at her when they were alone was enough to make her hot and wet and she realised that her own libido was straining at the leash as well. They took every opportunity possible to snog and grope when they found themselves alone even if only for a few minutes. Brian couldn't keep his hands off her. He was a walking hard-on these days and his friends took great delight in winding him up about it.  
" So have ya sealed the deal yet Q? " grinned Joey.  
" Piss off Gatto" replied Quinn.  
" I take that as a resounding NO then! " laughed Murr as the others joined in. " What's going on Q ? Normally the chick would be a notch in the post by now."  
" She's different to the others" Q mumbled.  
" Yeah she's not falling for your bull" stated Sal . " I think she's good for you. "  
Quinn looked at his friend to see if he was just taking the piss but he saw sincerity on Sal's face and he was glad .  
Feeling bold he added " I like her. I think this one could last a while."  
Sal punched him lightly in the arm but he smiled while doing so and he knew that his friends were behind him. 

Toni , Carla & Del were at Carla's house . They had gone over to hang out by the pool for the afternoon relishing some girlie time alone. Flicking through magazines and painting each other's nails they were relaxing and soaking up the lovely summer sun.  
" I'm going to Joey's tonight " announced Carla.  
Del and Toni looked at each other. They knew Joey's parents had just left on vacation for a few weeks and that meant they'd be alone . The girls knew what Carla was getting at.  
" Are you sure you're ready Car? " Del looked at her friend .  
" I'm ready. " she grinned. " I've been planning this for weeks . I love him. He loves me. He's promised me that he's got protection so there's no reason not to go ahead."  
Toni looked at her friend and knew from the way she was defiantly staring back at them that her mind was made up.  
" Ok, ok just make sure you do it because you want to . Not because you think you have to ."  
" And " Del added " we want to know everything!."  
The three girls cracked up at that and went into the house to help Carla get ready for her big night ahead. 

Later that evening Toni and Brian had driven out to the beach and were parked up in a quiet spot overlooking the shore. As usual they were making out. His hand had snaked up inside her top and his thumb was rubbing over her hard sensitive nipple. She couldn't stop the lustful groan that escaped her lips as he manouvred her hand to his ever hardening crotch . Feeling bold, she slowly worked on his fly, opening the button and slowly unzipping him. Pushing her hand inside his jeans his breath caught in his throat as he realised what she was doing. The last thing he wanted to do was stop her but he broke their kiss and managed to choke out " Are you sure ? "  
Toni just nodded and pressed her mouth back against his more insistently. Her fingers stroked and caressed his now freed and incredibly hard member and the sensations were driving him insane. As their tounges continued to meet she gripped him firmly and worked his shaft slowly at first building up speed, taking her cue from the moans and the way he was responding. Without warning she suddenly felt a sticky warmth in her hand and realised he had exploded. Looking up at him he looked embarrassed until she started laughing.  
" Well , well Mr Quinn" she said in a low breathy, incredibly sexy voice.  
" Look at what you fucking do to me" he gripped her again one hand in her hair and the other pushed inside her bra.  
" Can I return the favour? " he whispered in her ear.  
" What we're you thinking? " she whispered back.  
" Get in the back seat " he commanded. The tone of his voice brooked no argument and she did what she was told. He clambered in after her.  
Pulling her top over her head he threw it into the front of the car. Wasting no time he worked on her bra and her luscious breasts were freed. Bending his head again to her nipples he captured them one at a time and made her moan in pleasure.  
Then he worked his hand inside her jeans and pants finding her clit he rubbed slowly and gently making her hips buck involuntarily as she tried to control the incredible feeling he was generating. She was so wet it made it easier for him to touch her and bring her to orgasm quickly. Biting down the scream she wanted to release as she came she rode out the wave of ecstasy she was riding.  
Withdrawing from her he watched her regain her composure with a grin on his handsome face.  
" Don't look so goddamn smug " she playfully whacked him with the back of her hand on his chest.  
Still grinning he laughed and pulling her in for another kiss he said " Ready to go again? "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;)


	8. Last day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to High School for all the group. Their final year before college is about to start. The gang decide to hit the beach ....

Summer couldn't last forever and their final day of freedom dawned bright and breezy. All the group had planned a last day barbecue on the beach and Toni was up and about early making sure she packed everything she and the girls would need for a whole day there. Her friends were pretty unorganised and Toni knew they'd forget something essential. Humming to herself she looked up and smiled as her Dad popped his head around her door.   
" Morning baby " he greeted her with a smile.   
"Morning Dad. You're up early " Toni's father did long shifts at the firehouse and when he had time off he normally stayed in bed as long as possible.   
" Too beautiful to lie there all day. Where are you heading today? "   
" we're going down to South Beach for the day."   
" Brian going too? " he asked. He liked Brian well enough, they got on well in fact and he was glad to see Toni happy. She'd been unhappy for a long time when he lost his wife, but now seeing her smile a lot more he was glad.   
" Yeah" she answered shyly.  
" Well enjoy yourself. Your Brothers and I are heading to the gym. I'll see you tonight."   
" Ok Dad. Not sure what time I'll be home" she walked over to kiss his cheek and he gave her a look. " I'll be home by ten ok? "   
" That's ok. Remember back to School tomorrow" He laughed and left her to it shutting the door behind him.   
As if she could forget. Finally happy she had everything Toni grabbed her sunglasses and her car keys and left to pick up the girls and Murr as they had arranged the day before. 

Pulling into the car park overlooking the beach they spotted Sal's car and Toni pulled in alongside it. The Radio was blasting the biggest hit of that month ' Can't help falling in love' by UB40 and Murr was singing along with it whilst snuggling up to Del. The other guys watched him and shook their heads. Jumping from the car as soon as the engine shut down Carla launched herself at Joey. He swung her around and pressed kisses all over her face and neck. They were totally smitten and it showed no signs of abating. Carla had told the girls that when Joey and she had gotten down to business he had been so sweet and gentle. He had even cried and admitted she was his first as well. Del and Murr had done the deed last week and Del knew she wasn't his first. She was surprised at how seemingly knowledgable he was at sexual intercourse but that had helped rather than hindered it for her. She had seemingly forgotten waiting for the one and caught up in the moment she had gone for it. She had no regrets though. Listening to her friends made Toni curious but still a little afraid. She was holding off for the time being.   
Toni got out of her seat and lifted it so that the snuggling couple could emerge. Turning around to lock up the car she felt Quinn's arms snake around her waist and he pressed himself into her body.   
" Hey Beautiful " he nuzzled her ear and she felt a quiver run through her.   
" Hey you " she turned and met his lips in a brief but intense kiss. Taking her bag and her hand they all headed for the sand.

It was a fun day. They played volleyball and football. They ate hotdogs and burgers. They soaked up the sun and splashed in the waves. They went up to the boardwalk and played in the arcades. Quinn won a giant teddy bear with a red satin bow which they promptly named Benji and he became the group mascot for the day.   
As the sun began to set Sal , Joey and Carla , Del and Murr decided to head back to Sal's to watch a copy of Kalifornia a horror film that he had managed to get from somewhere. Brian looked at Toni who shook her head and they decided to stay on the beach. Waving off their friends they walked along the shore hand in hand for a while occasionally skipping stones out over the water. They settled down under the boardwalk and in the shade they chatted easily.   
" Back to reality tomorrow" Brian was looking out to the water not at her directly. Toni took in his profile and agreed " Yeah. It's gone so fast. Before we know it we'll be finished for good."   
He turned to look at her then. She was still struck by his dark good looks and his smile was enough to make her forget her own name.   
" Are we still gonna see each other or is this it? " he asked her. Toni was shocked for a second as she hadn't been expecting him to say anything like that. She had been talking about finishing high school not about them.   
" What do you wanna do Q ? " she found herself asking, dreading the reply but needing to know where she stood.   
He shrugged his shoulders and again avoiding looking at her directly he said " It's not like this was anything serious. Summertime fun and all that. " She didn't realise he was putting up barriers. Protecting himself from any potential hurt that not being with her would cause him.   
Toni however was beginning to see red. Is that how he saw this? She was just some summer fun. Something to kill time with until school started again.   
" Well fine then if that's how it is" Toni got up so quickly he didn't have time to properly react.Grabbing her bag, Benji poking out of it comically , she started walking as quickly as she could heading back to her car.   
" Ahh Jesus " he muttered to himself and started after her. Catching up with her he put his hand on her shoulder but she shrugged him off. He did it again more firmly and this time succeeded in turning her around.   
Toni was really angry. Furious in fact. " Get your hand off me " she said in a deceptively calm manner.   
" Toni don't be mad." He started to try and explain but her fiery temper was starting to emerge.   
" Fuck off Quinn. I'm not some fucking summer play thing that you think you can use for a few months & then throw away. I'm a fucking person with feelings and I thought that this was something. I was obviously fucking wrong. "   
" YOU'RE NOT LISTENING TO ME!" He was now as angry as she was and neither of them were in the mood to back down .   
" Go fuck yourself Quinn ' cos I'm not going to. And that's what this is all about isn't it? I wouldn't put out all the way and so I don't warrant any more of your precious time. "   
" I haven't been putting any pressure on you to sleep with me and you know it" he spat back.   
" Yeah right you've been a saint haven't you? You didn't want me to touch you, or taste you, or make you hard. "   
" Yeah and you never wanted me to touch or taste you either? You love what I do to you. I know what I do to you. You love it and you want it just as much as I do princess."   
without her brain engaging any rational thought her reactions took over and in her pure anger at him she saw her hand come up and slap his face. Hard.   
They both stood there in shock. Toni's senses recovered first and filled with shame she stuttered out  
" I... I'm so sorry Quinn.... I don't ...."   
But Brian just looked at her and shaking his head he turned and walked away.   
Calling back over his shoulder as he left " Bye princess". 

 

Somehow Toni made it home. She'd had to pull over twice and wipe her eyes so she wouldn't be a danger to anyone else. Getting in she dashed up the stairs avoiding her family. She didn't want them to see her in this mess. Her eyes were red and puffy and she was still crying. Sobbing like a goddamn baby in fact. Throwing herself into the bed she buried her head in her pillow and howled for a good half hour. Finally calming down she made her way to the bathroom. After a shower, during which she cried again , she emerged feeling calmer.   
Making her way back to her room she called good night down the stairs and heard her Dad reply.   
Once dressed in her pj's she picked up the extension in her room and stared at it. She knew she should try and apologise to him properly. She shouldn't have hit him and thinking about it made her feel worse than ever. " why can't I control my goddamn temper! " she muttered looking into the mirror of her dressing table. Finding no answers there she looked again at the phone and dialled Carla's number.   
Thankfully Carla answered after a few rings. " Hello ?"   
" Car thank God I don't know what to do, I'm a mess" Toni was stumbling over her words and rushing Carla barely recognised her friends voice.   
" What's the matter Ton? Are you ok? You don't sound ok. What's happened? "   
Carla listened patiently while between sobs that had started again Toni explained what had gone down on the beach.   
" Listen to me Toni. " Carla never spoke so firmly and it made Toni focus.   
" You shouldn't have hit him"   
" I know that " Toni interrupted her friend  
" Let me finish. You shouldn't have hit him but he was being an asshole. Joey said he was well known for the old fuck and chuck so you've probably had a lucky escape. "   
" What? Why didn't you tell me what Joey said? "   
" I didn't want to upset you. Besides he seemed into you and I didn't want to think he'd be like that with you . I'm so sorry hon" sighed Carla. " Get some sleep & I'll pick you up in the morning ok? "   
" Night Car"   
" Night Ton"   
Toni hung up and got into bed. Looking at the giant teddy bear won just hours earlier when everything was fine made her feel even worse. Needless to say sleep didn't come easy as she tossed and turned things over in her head all night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would love to read your thoughts on the story. Thanks for continuing to read xx


	9. Moving on ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian and Toni have been apart for a few months. Have they gotten over it and moved on ?

The next two months were hard for them both. Toni threw herself into her school work and various activities after school to show on her college application. She even made peace of sorts with Sister Evangeline when she volunteered to help her sort out her classroom. It helped her forget about Quinn, at least until she was in bed at night when her thoughts would turn back to him as she wondered what he was doing and wether he ever thought of her.Carla and Del were also busy. Del was made Head Girl of the school and she had a lot of responsibility that came with the role. Carla also knew she needed to knuckle down and really work for her results this year. They still managed to meet for lunch which usually meant heading for their own hideout spot at the end of the sports field.They were all walking down towards this when Carla decided to break the news to Toni.   
" Ton,"   
Toni looked over at her friend as Carla very rarely used such a soft tone to her voice. She knew she was trying to soothe her. This instantly put Toni on alert.   
" It's about my birthday" continued Carla. " Joey's holding a party for me at his place. His parents are away and we can have fun in peace. "   
"Ok. And I assume his friends are going to be there? " Toni had stopped walking and the girls looked at each other.   
" Yeah of course they are. They are his best friends and I can't say no can I ?" She looked at her friend pleadingly.   
Del who had stayed quiet until now added " James said Quinn probably won't show anyway."   
" Because of me ? " Toni asked.   
Del shrugged but said " Yeah, I mean it's gotta be part of it but the guys aren't keen on Marti too so...." She tailed off suddenly realising what she had done.   
Toni looked stunned for a second then as the reality hit she said " Marti? "   
Del was looking at the floor as Carla shot daggers at her.   
" It's alright you know I'm a big girl, I can handle it . "   
It was Carla who filled her in as they continued on their walk. Apparently within days of Brian and Toni's argument he had started bringing Marti around. She was from Brooklyn and was the polar opposite of Toni herself. She was blonde and quiet as a mouse.The girls had tried to chat with her but she only gave one word answers. She was always stuck to Brian's side and never really showed any enthusiasm for anything.   
Del snorted "James can't stand her. She comes across as a little strange."   
Carla nodded in agreement. " Joey asked her something about her parents the other day. I think it was about their jobs and she flat out ignored him, just wouldn't answer."   
Toni didn't really know how to feel about the fact Quinn had moved on so quickly. In a way she wasn't surprised given his reputation but there was still a sting of hurt. 

Quinn had met Marti the day after his argument with Toni. After school the four friends had gone to the Mall to play the arcades and she was there. Having spent the previous night and the whole day in a deeply pissed off mood he saw the opportunity to forget her. He'd chatted Marti up easily enough and had been amazed when she suggested that they go for a drive somewhere quiet. However having slept with her, in record time even by Quinn standards, he was keen to shake her off. She wasn't taking the hint and he was too nice to actively hurt her feelings. So he ended up with a blonde shadow. She was always waiting for him outside school or on his doorstep and he had wondered if she actually ever attended school herself. His friends found the situation either hilarious or deeply annoying depending on her actions and he knew it was getting out of hand.   
Whenever he finally found himself alone, usually in bed at night, his thoughts did wander back to Toni. In the day he could cope with his friends ribbing him about it all but looking at the clock in the early hours he found it harder to deny that he missed her. He knew it wasn't fair to Marti and he resolved to sort it out. Carla's party was at Joey's on the weekend and he wanted to shake this girl off before then. He hoped Toni would be there and he planned to try and sort this whole mess out. 

The day of the party came and the girls were having a pamper session in a local spa to treat the birthday girl. Carla's parents had paid for them to have a full day of beautifying done. They started with a massage. They had their waxing and spray tans done. They had their hair styled and a mani and pedi. Emerging hours later with Carla's mother they were all feeling like a million dollars.They then went to lunch in a fancy restaurant courtesy of Toni's dad. Del's parents had put on a limo for the day to whisk them around in style. Toni and Del had clubbed together to buy the birthday girl a fantastic red dress she had admired a few weeks back when they had been browsing in the Mall. Carla squealed with delight when she saw it and couldn't wait to wear it that night. They headed to Carla's to get ready.   
Del was wearing an emerald green jumpsuit that brought out her eyes and showed off her fantastic legs.   
Toni had agonised for days with what to wear. She wanted to look amazing just in case Brian did happen to turn up. She knew it wasn't likely but there was a small spark of hope that wouldn't quite extinguish. She had planned that if he did she would try and apologise to him. She still felt awful about her actions and hoped that if she at least managed to say sorry that perhaps she could forget it and let go.   
She had finally settled on a classic little black dress. It was figure hugging but not too short. She teamed it with some subtle sparkle at her ears and her throat. Her heels were stilettos and gave her an extra four inches on her height. Finally all made up and looking incredible they clambered back into the limo and taking advantage of the free bubbly they hit the road ready to have a fun and memorable night .


	10. Marti & the Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carla's party gets off to a bad start but will it end on a high?

Brian had picked up Sal and Murr and they were heading to Joey's. His friends were rowdy and ready to party having had a few sneaky beers stolen from Murr's parents but Brian wasn't feeling it.The night before he'd had to straight talk with Marti and tell her that he wasn't really into having a long term thing with her. It had gotten pretty intense and he was sporting a nasty scratch on his face as a result. As expected this was a source of great amusement to Sal and James who couldn't wait to show Joey. Turning into Joey's street they were greeted by what seemed to be every single boy in their year group in Monsignor. Q started laughing as he spotted Joey looking extremely harassed running down his street to greet them.  
" Which of you stupid assholes told everyone there was a party here tonight huh? "  
Sal burst out laughing. He literally couldn't control himself and he fell to the ground unable to breathe. Murr and Quinn helped him up as best they could considering they were laughing just as much.  
" This is supposed to be an intimate gathering of my girlfriends friends. It's supposed to be nice and relaxed. It's like a fucking frat house in there!" Joe was getting more wound up with each word. " Oh and Q, your girlfriend turned up here at four. She's been sitting in the garden drinking Vodka heavily since then. I was in the shower. I didn't even know she had arrived."  
The others turned to look at Q as he went white.  
" What ? " said Joey innocently who didn't know what had happened. Heading back up to his house together Sal filled him in on last nights events.  
" Holy shit so I've got a trashed house fulla idiots and a nasty ex girlfriend hanging around now? great, just great. You'd better sort this out Quinn. " Joey went back inside the house and the guys could hear him yelling. Not that it made any difference at all.  
Taking a deep breath Q went in through the side gate that led to Joey's garden to face Marti. 

The limo driver was lovely and took the three friends and the other friends they had picked up on the way all over Staten Island before driving them to their party. By the time they arrived to Joey's at nearly nine they were all having an amazing time. The music was loud and the drinks were flowing. Luckily the driver turned a blind eye to the fact he knew this was an eighteenth birthday not a twenty first. Pulling up outside the address he turned down the music and brought down the divider between the front of the limo and the back where the girls were singing along.  
" Looks like there's some trouble here girls . Are you sure this is the right place? "  
Carla looked at Toni with wide, pretty drunken eyes and Toni knew she wasn't really with it at the moment. Sighing she opened the small roof of the limo and looked out fighting for space with Del to see Brian getting mauled by a small blonde who was frankly kicking shit out of him.He was trying to fend her off but not hitting her back. The others were standing around gaping in shock and not knowing what to do.  
Instinct kicked in and Toni pushed her way through the other girls in the car and clambered out. Kicking off her heels as she ran over and pulled Marti off Brian.  
Holding her at arms length like a struggling wild cat she shook her to try and calm her down.  
she was spitting and cursing and tried to wriggle out of Toni's grasp. Toni held tight trying to calm her " Stop it ! Calm down or I'm going to put you down!"  
Marti laughed harshly at that but feeling the other girls hard grip on her stopped moving. Finally able to pull free she pulled her dress back into shape and eyed Toni and her friends who had now come up beside her.  
" Are you ok now? " Toni asked trying to make sense of what was going on here. Looking over she saw Brian nursing a rapidly developing black eye and she put two and two together.  
" You're Marti?"  
" And you're the wonderful Toni. " she spat back her voice pure venom.  
" Hey, you and me have no problems" she stated holding her hands out in what she hoped was a calming gesture.  
" Yeah we do" and with that she made to launch herself at Toni. Before she could get much ground an arm came out of nowhere and grabbed the back of Martis dress. She hit the ground in a heap and was yelling and screaming obscenities. Toni looked over and saw Q had stopped her in her tracks. Pulling her up roughly by her arm he marched her away and down the street.  
Finally losing the rush of adrenaline Toni sat down on the sidewalk in front of Joey's house as all around her people were talking and laughing in disbelief about what had just happened. Her friends came and sat with her and put their arms round her in a tight hug as Joey took the opportunity to tell everyone to leave. The groups began to drift off and finally it was just the group left who were actually supposed to be there.  
They had made their way into the back garden and Toni had a beer thrust in her hand and a hug from Sal who told her she was awesome. Smiling at her friend she thanked him and then they all saw the funny side of what had gone down. They were all still laughing like fools when Brian came back.  
" Hey Bri are you ok man? " Murr had spotted him first and jumped up to go greet him.  
" Yeah I'm ok. I've got a hell of a headache though. "  
Joey was laughing but got up and went in to get him an icepack for his eye and some tablets and water for his head.  
Q made his way over to the group and sat on the opposite end of the table to Toni. She hadn't looked at him directly and he didn't know what to say or do to fix this.  
He filled the others in on how he had taken Marti and put her in a taxi home. He had told her not to come back. Ever again. She seemed to be listening this time.  
Toni was quiet as he talked and didn't want to get involved in any more of this mess. She'd already done too much and this was his screw up not hers. 

Much later on and the party was still going on inside. The friends were dancing, singing Karaoke (badly) , and enjoying themselves the earlier drama pushed away. Toni had stepped outside for an illicit smoke, something she only did rarely but she felt that she deserved a few tonight. Sitting in Joey's swinging seat she pulled her legs up under her and relaxed. She was taking a swig of her beer when Brian stepped out of the darkness. Jumping a little she heard him chuckle at her surprise and he came over.  
" Mind if I join you? " he sat down on the other end of the seat before she could object.  
Looking at his face she noted the earlier scratch and his deepening bruise. It had spread all over his left eye and it was swollen and puffy.  
" Did she break your nose do you think? "  
" Nah, I don't think so. Will you check? "  
" Come here." She gestured him over and straightening out she leaned over and felt over his face gently. She couldn't feel anything out of place. It took all his restraint to not kiss her while she studied him.  
" You're a lucky guy" she said looking at him up close for the first time in months. Even with his battered face he was still irresistible and he was wearing a cheeky grin despite his pain.  
" Thanks for helping me. If I waited for those dolts I'd probably be in the hospital now."  
Smiling at him she shook her head and took a drag of her cigarette.  
Raising an eyebrow he gestured to it and she handed it over to him. Sitting quietly together she looked at him and watched him relax.  
" I should apologise as well. I hit you too once and I've felt terrible ever since. I'm so sorry Brian."  
He looked over at her and shrugged " You're more than forgiven. Compared to Marti you're a Saint."  
Feeling lighter than she had since they split Toni smiled at him. " Thanks Quinn. Friends?" She held out her hand to shake and he looked at it. For a moment Toni was afraid he was going to say no.  
" Friends" he finally agreed and enveloped her dainty hand in his. " you got another one? " he gestured at the rapidly decreasing cigarette and laughing she handed him the pack.  
Hearing 'Don't stop Believing ' by Journey being murdered inside made her laugh and look up towards the house.  
" Listen to them!" She giggled and turning back to face him she found his face right next to hers. He kissed her gently on the lips and then again and again until she responded.  
" Brian I ...." She tried to talk but he stopped her with his lips and she finally allowed herself to let go. He tasted of smoke and beer but it was intoxicating. Being slightly drunk she dimly had a thought that perhaps this wasn't a good idea.  
" Brian stop please." She came to her senses and he pulled away.  
" What's the problem Toni? Do you know how much I've missed this? How much I've missed you? I can't stop thinking about you. I go to bed I'm thinking about you. I wake up I'm goddamn thinking about you." The drink was making him open up where normally he would never admit his true thoughts and feelings to her right now he couldn't stop himself. " We were good together. You know it too."  
Toni looked at him getting worked up and shook her head. " We were once Quinn but things change. Look at what happened tonight. That girl is in love with you. She has to be or she wouldn't act like that."  
" That girl is crazy. She's acted like that since I've known her. She's just a fruit loop."  
" That's not nice Quinn"  
" SHE'S NOT NICE!" Brian was getting wound up again now and he didn't know why this girl affected him like this. She always seemed to press his buttons and make him just a little nuts. Pushing a hand through his hair he blew out a long breath.  
" Toni. I want us to try again."  
Toni looked at him and tried to make the right choice.Her heart was screaming yes with all its might but her head was telling her she needed to think about this. Getting up a little unsteadily she smoothed down her dress and stepped into her heels.  
" I need time Bri . " with that she headed back into the noisy house not looking back at him sitting on the swing watching her go.


	11. Reconciliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love is in the cold NY air.

A week later Toni was in the shower getting ready for an afternoon out with her friends. They had planned to go for lunch and then hit the shops to start some early Christmas shopping. It was early November and she liked to be organised in plenty of time. Toni hadn't heard from Brian since the party. Before she left that night he was passed out on Joey's couch. She tried not to worry about the silence. She figured he'd been drunk and maybe even a little concussed. Perhaps he didn't even remember what had happened. Drying off she pulled on her black jeans and a fluffy pink sweater. It was getting cold but thankfully no snow had hit yet. Grabbing her coat she headed out to meet the girls. 

Arriving at Dels she noticed Murrs car was in her driveway. She hadn't thought that he would be joining them but she shouldn't have been surprised. They were practically welded together at the hip. Knocking on the door she heard Del shout " Come on in Ton" so she opened the door and calling out her " Hello " stepped into the warm ,inviting home. Turning left from the hallway she stepped into Dels living room and was greeted by the sight of her friends who were sitting with Joey, Murr and Quinn. She really hadn't been expecting this and she didn't know how to feel seeing him sitting there. Swallowing her surprise she managed a smile and sat down on the sofa opposite him. As her friends finished up their drinks to leave and they chatted around her she tried to avoid his gaze. Finding this impossible she sneaked a glance in his direction. He was looking directly at her and seeing her look at him he smirked as if he had won a game. His eye was looking better. It was still bruised but it was lighter now and the scratch marks were gone. He was wearing a dark coat over blue jeans and had a ball cap pulled down low over his hair. Standing up and gathering her bag and coat Carla asked " So who's riding with who? " before anyone could say anything else Brian immediately said " I'll ride with Toni." Carla just grinned and the others all opted to go in Carla's bigger car to the restaurant. Toni knew then that she had been set up and that this had all been arranged beforehand. She decided not to make a fuss and standing she followed the others out the door. 

As soon as they got to the end of Dels street he turned off the radio. Taking off his hat and combing his fingers through his hair nervously he turned slightly in his seat to get a better view of her and said " What's going on with us? "  
Toni was driving and couldn't take her eyes of the road for long but darted a glance in his direction. " What? "  
" You heard. What's happening here because I'm going fucking mad."  
" What the hell are you on about? "  
" You and Me Toni. That's what I'm talking about. Are we together? Are we not? I need to know I can't keep going like this. "  
Toni was a little shocked at his intensity . " Like what Quinn? I haven't heard from you since the party and now you're acting like I've done something wrong? "  
" You said you needed time to think. I've tried to give you that. I wanted to come over everyday but I stopped myself. I've given you time. I need to know now. Do you want to be my girl or not?"  
Toni saw a parking lot ahead and turning on her signal she swung her car in. Pulling up in the nearest space she turned to look at him fully. He was looking at her with those gorgeous deep dark eyes and she knew she was a lost cause. She loved him. " I'm your girl" she answered barely above a whisper and he reached for her. Losing herself in his kiss she felt her heart speed up as he pulled her as close as possible. His lips claimed hers and her fingers brushed through his hair and along his jawline. Finally breaking the kiss he looked deep into her eyes as if looking for her soul. " No more fuck ups I promise"  
" No more fuck ups" she echoed and smiling together he kissed her again. 

They finally arrived a half hour later than everyone else and walking in to the restaurant hand in hand the others started clapping and Joe was wolf whistling .  
" Yeah , Yeah keep it down " Quinn was smiling from ear to ear and looking at him his friends were glad. He'd been on a downer for weeks and they were happy to see him looking content again with Toni. Carla and Del were also thrilled that their meddling in Toni's love life seemed to have had the desired effect. They ordered and ate everyone talking and laughing taking their time and enjoying their afternoon together. Brian kept sneaking glances at Toni as if unable to believe that they were here together again. She stroked his leg under the table and he held her close. Later as they strolled around the Mall he helped her pick out gifts for her Father and Brothers and held her hand. They sneaked kisses when the others weren't looking. Carrying her bags back to the car he mock groaned under the weight. "Why do girls have to buy so much stuff?"  
"I haven't even started shopping properly yet!" She warned him. " Do you know what you want for Christmas?"  
Climbing into the car he answered " I've already got everything I want" and smiling cheekily he kissed her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww I love some happy feels don't you? xx


	12. Thanksgiving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quinn has a lot to be thankful for.... :)

Things had been good for the last few weeks. Toni and Brian were really happy. They spent time together after school and on weekends. They were making the most of it because after Christmas both were going to have to really start revising for their final exams. It meant less time together and neither was looking forward to that. Toni was spending Thanksgiving with Brian's family as her dad was on shift at the firehouse and both her brothers were going to their partners houses. She arrived bringing dessert as promised. Leaving Brian watching the football with his brothers and father she went to help out his mother in the kitchen.  
" Can I give you a hand with anything? " Toni offered stepping into the warm homely kitchen. She was still a little shy around his family and not being used to having a female role model in her own home she was a little more intimidated by his mom. She needn't have worried. Brian's family thought Toni was lovely and they loved having her over. She had become a regular feature over the last few weeks and they hoped that this girl would be around for a long time.  
" Why don't you mash these potatoes for me Toni"  
Toni smiled and got to work. She chatted easily with Mrs Quinn and they got everything done together in record time. Calling the others to the table they sat and enjoyed a fantastic dinner. 

Later that evening Brian's family all went round to a neighbours house for some drinks leaving them alone for the first time all day. Hearing the back door close Brian grinned and immediately threw himself down on the sofa next to Toni. Enveloping her in his arms they kissed as if they hadn't seen each other for a month.  
" Thank God . I was going crazy waiting to do that."  
Toni giggled and kissed him again. " Some anticipation is good. "  
Snuggling into her hair he breathed her in and she smelt so good like vanilla and cinnamon. He nuzzled her neck and trailed small kisses along her skin until he again met her lips.  
" You taste so good" he murmured. They lost themselves in each other and things began to get heated. His hands found her bra and he slipped a finger inside to tease her hardening nipple. She was making small breathy sounds which pushed him on. He could feel his dick hardening in his jeans and it pushed uncomfortably against the material. Her hand palmed him and he let out a groan of desire. Moving away slightly and breaking contact Toni looked at him. " I'm ready Brian"  
It took a second to understand what she was saying as his head was lost in the lust he was experiencing but coming around quickly he managed to say " Are you sure?"  
She nodded her head " I'm sure. I want you ."'  
Not wasting any more time although he was sure his family wouldn't be back for hours. Once the Murphys next door started drinking no one was leaving early. Brian got up and held out his hand for her. She took it and they started upstairs to his room. 

His room was just big enough for a double bed, a small table and a wardrobe but it was neat and cozy and Toni didn't feel too anxious. Brian seemed more nervous than her which was strange as he was the one with the prior experience. She sat in the bed and he watched her pull her sweater over her head. He quickly pulled off his own jumper and dropped his jeans. She pulled off her socks and worked on her own jeans wiggling out of them quickly. He dropped down beside her on the bed and they looked at each other. She was biting softly on her lower lip which Quinn knew was a sign she was nervous. He knew this was her first time and wanted to make it easy on her. He leant in and kissed her slow and gentle. She matched him before pushing back a little harder. He worked on her bra and slipped it from her body. Pushing her down gently onto the bed covers he climbed on top. She was stroking him through his boxers and he felt ready to burst. Moving away gently so he didn't come too fast he worked his way down her chest placing kisses all the way down her body. She was quietly moaning and he loved hearing her reactions. He worked his way between her legs and pulling her panties down he threw them on the floor. Kissing her thighs he paused for a second deciding if he was going to do this. He hadn't given a girl head before so this was something new for him too. She was watching him with a small smile on her face and looking at her he decided to go for it. Lowering himself between her legs he began kissing her. She sighed loudly and it pushed him on to use his tounge. Finding her clit he homed in on it and it didn't take long for her to start bucking under him. She had her hands buried in his hair pushing him where she wanted him to be. She came quickly and loudly. Moving back up her gorgeous body he laughed at the expression on her face. She was embarrassed at how much noise she had made and he was quick to reassure her " You like that baby? It felt good right?"  
" Jesus Brian that was amazing" she was still trying to get her breath back and nuzzling her neck he whispered in her ear " you taste so fucking good"  
He got up quickly and found his wallet in his jeans. Finding the condom he quickly pushed it down his straining dick and rejoined her on the bed.  
" Are you still sure ?" he asked again hoping to God that she wanted this as much as he did. He didn't need to worry. She was more than ready and pulling him down to meet her he found her wet and ready for him. Pushing into her slowly inch by delicious inch she enveloped him tightly. Pushing his full length he heard her gasp and he stopped waiting for her to adjust to him. She looked directly into his eyes and with a small nod from her he began again. Slowly at first but gradually getting faster and harder he heard her moan in lust and it pushed him on. They maintained eye contact for a lot of it which turned him on like crazy. He watched her reactions as she made it clear she loved the feelings they were creating.  
Feeling he was close he told her so and she gripped him tighter. Unable to hold back any longer he felt his orgasm build and it hit him hard. He felt a huge rush and the high was incredible. Panting he pulled from her body. Kissing her all over her face he wanted to make sure she was ok and was glad to note she was smiling up at him. Snuggling in to her they held each other in silence for a long time. His hands were playing with her hair and her fingers were trailing across his stomach. Looking at the digital clock on the small bedside table he noted it was nearly midnight and his parents were probably going to be back soon. Reluctantly he shifted and she raised her head to look at him.  
" Sorry baby we should get up"  
Kissing him she moved out of the bed and started to dress. She went into the bathroom as he quickly dressed and went back down stairs. She joined him in the living room just as his family spilled in through the back door.  
His Father and Mother were merry and announced they were heading straight to bed. Saying their good nights they went upstairs. Brian grabbed his keys and taking Toni's hand they headed out to take her home. Pulling up outside her house she was glad to see the living room lights were on. Her Father was home safe.  
Watching her Brian realised something. When she turned to face him , she smiled and leant over to kiss him goodnight.  
" Toni, I love you."  
She looked at him for what seemed like an eternity but was actually just a few seconds. Smiling even wider she answered " I love you Brian."  
Driving home he couldn't wipe the goofy grin from his face.


	13. Jealous guy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian gets possessive.

Sal and Brian had gone shopping. Brian was panicking about Toni's Christmas gift and Sal needed to pick up some stuff for the party he was holding that night. They were wandering around the stores and Brian was dismissing idea after idea that Sal put to him.  
" Will you just get her the sweater man? "  
" Sal.I want this to be special. It's our first Christmas. "  
That's when Sal realised that Brian was in love. He never talked like this. He could see Brian was starting to stress and suggesting they take a break they sat down on a bench nearby.  
" You really like her huh?" Grinned Sal stating the obvious.  
Quinn didn't like showing his feelings often but Sal was his best friend and he didn't mind so much with him. " Yeah I do. She's different somehow. I can't describe it but it's true , she's special Sal."  
" I'm glad man it's nice. You did remember to ask her to bring some hot single friends tonight right? Cos I'm sick of seeing you three all loved up and I'm playing Nintendo like a schmuck on my own."  
Quinn chuckled and nodded that he had asked Toni. He hoped Sal got laid soon. He got wound up so easy these days he needed a distraction.  
Spotting a store they hadn't been into yet he gestured to his friend and they wandered over.  
Looking in the window he saw the perfect gift straight away and pointing it out to Sal he asked " What about that?"  
" Looks good to me."  
Taking his friends advice they entered the Jewellers. 

Getting ready for the Party Brian found himself running late so rang Toni to tell her. She told him not to worry and she'd meet him there when he was ready. Hanging up he hit the shower and took his time under the hot steamy water. He had seen the dress she was planning to wear tonight and couldn't wait to take it back off her later on. Since their first time two weeks ago they couldn't get enough of each other. They were lucky that Toni's dad worked long shifts and her brothers were always out. They found plenty of opportunity to get it on and he always wanted more. Toni found she loved giving head and boy did he love letting her practice. Thinking about her soft lips now he found himself growing hard. He brought himself off quickly as the water beat against his back. Still feeling horny as hell he dried off and went to get ready. 

Arriving with her friends Toni was greeted at the doorway by Sal with a big hug and a kiss to the cheek. He whispered "Which one did you bring for me? "  
Toni laughed and swatting his arm playfully she turned to the girl next to her.  
" Beth this is my lovely friend Sal"  
Sal looked at Beth and silently thanked Toni and her excellent taste in his head. Dropping her a wink he turned his attention to the beautiful girl and they made their way inside.  
Brian was late and pushing his way through boys he knew from school, dropping "hellos" and "how you doings?" he made his way into the kitchen where he could hear Joey holding court.  
As he suspected Joey had his arm draped around Carla and he was telling a story to the gathered crowd around him. Del and Murr were sitting next to them and Sal was talking to a good looking brunette. Toni had obviously picked a winner for his friend. Looking around he couldn't see his girlfriend and he made his way back into the living room to look for her. The music was loud and there were bodies in the way. Pushing his way through he finally spotted her in the far corner. However the smile fell from his lips when he noticed Casey standing over her his arm against the wall so he was crowding her in. He was leaning in to talk to her as the music was so loud and as he looked Toni laughed at something Casey had said into her ear. Seeing red, Quinn moved through the crowd and pulled Casey back roughly and got right up in his face shouting " What the fuck do you think you're doing? "  
Toni looked at Brian in shock. She didn't understand what he was doing. Casey had just been telling her how glad he was that she was seeing Quinn as he was such a great guy.  
Casey was stuttering out a reply telling Q nothing was going on. Everyone was now looking in their direction and Sal having been told it was kicking off had come to see what was happening. " Hey man cool down ok?"  
" Fuck cool down. He was drooling all over my girl. "  
Casey looked pleadingly at Sal not wanting to get into a fight " I was talking to Toni, that's it."  
" You're not to talk to her again right? " Quinn was growling at this guy and Toni had seen enough.  
" What the fuck are you saying? I'm not allowed to talk to Casey? Are you out of your goddamn mind? I'll talk to who ever I want to you fucking idiot. You don't get to say who I can and can't converse with. Who the fuck do you think you are? " she turned to look at Casey who was smiling slightly at Q's bollocking. " Sorry about him Casey.I'll see you again." With that she pushed off the wall and pushing Quinn out if the way she made her way out through the crowd.  
Brian could only stand there and watch her go. He knew she was too angry right now and it would just make things worse if he followed her this minute. Sal shook his head and told him " How the fuck do you manage it?" He then left him to it going back to find Beth. The music resumed and everyone went back to their own conversations. Someone handed Brian a beer and he looked up to see it was Casey. " Sorry man she makes me a little crazy."  
Casey just chuckled. " I thought I was a dead man. I've never seen you so mad before."  
" Jesus, I apologise. I just don't know what came over me."  
" Forget it. If she was my girl I'd be worse probably. She's great. Just cool it down man."  
With this advice Casey went off to get another drink leaving Quinn to stew in his own thoughts. 

Toni was fuming. She couldn't get over his reaction in there and trying to dictate who she spoke to really drove her over the edge. She had grabbed her coat from under the couple making out in Sal's bedroom and left to walk the short distance home. She hadn't even said goodbye to her friends but she'd ring and apologise tomorrow. She was so wrapped up in her own angry thoughts she didn't hear the footsteps ringing out behind her as Brian ran to catch her. Realising she had actually left the party he had panicked and started out after her. She hadn't got far in her heels and he caught up quickly. Grabbing her arm he spun her around.  
" You're an asshole Quinn. "  
" Yeah I'm an asshole. I'm sorry ok. I walked in and saw you and I freaked."  
" You think that's an explanation!"  
Quinn looked up at the clear night sky and without any warning grabbed her and kissed her hard on the lips. He held her tight until she stopped struggling and accepted his kisses. Kissing him back just as urgently she felt herself getting turned on in spite of her anger.  
Pulling away and looking up at her handsome boyfriend she knew he felt the same desire as her. Sighing she said " No more jealous outbursts. I would never cheat on you Bri."  
" I know Princess. I'm sorry. "  
" Right. Are we going to party or are we going back to mine? "  
A salacious grin appeared on his face as he said " Is your Dad home?"'  
"No. He's on a twenty four hour"  
" Yours it is then". Taking her hand they headed off down the street.


	14. Christmas Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cute Christmas fluff.

Christmas Eve and all the friends were together. They spent the afternoon at Murrs house watching cheesy Christmas films and eating junk. Sal and Beth had really hit it off at the party and were enjoying getting to know each other. Carla was sleeping curled up next to Joey her head on his chest. Del and Murr were doing some last minute wrapping . He was panicking and she was attempting to calm him down . Toni and Brian were laying on the sofa spooning, his hand stroking through her hair dropping kisses on her occasionally as she fed him popcorn over her shoulder as they watched A Christmas Story. The friends had decided to swap presents today. The film finished up and slowly they roused and all came together around the coffee table. Murr put on his Santa hat and one by one gave presents out from a large red sack. They all enthused and praised each other's gifts giving hugs and kisses. Reaching the bottom of the now empty sack Murr looked puzzled and turned to Toni and Q. " Where are your gifts to each other? " Quinn laughed and explained that they were going to spend time together the next day and would swap then. " Awwww so cute !" Joey teased as all the others joined in cooing at the couple. Quinn and Toni just laughed along as he pulled her into his arms even tighter. 

Walking home later that night the air was cold and bitter. Bundled up in their winter coats and wrapped in scarves and gloves they hurried back to Toni's house. Coming in through the door Toni found a note from her Dad saying he had an emergency call to attend and would be home when he could. Her brothers had added a PS saying they were going to a party in the City and would see her in the morning. " Great! " she sighed.  
" What's the matter Princess? " Brian asked  
" Means I've got to prepare the dinner myself that's all. "  
" Well I can help you if you want. "  
" Yeah? " she looked at him waiting for the punchline  
" Yeah. C'mon what do you want me to do? "  
An hour later all the prep for the next day was done. Brian had been great, following her lead and helping out.  
Kissing him deeply she thanked him for his efforts.  
"Mmm remind me to help you out again" he joked.  
" Do you need to get home or are you staying for a while? "  
" Let's see what's on TV " he said flopping down on the couch and grabbing the remote. She settled down beside him and they watched the screen in the dark warm room. Brian loved just being with her. As they watched the show she snuggled into his side and he put his arm around her kissing her lips as she looked up at him. He felt her hand at his fly and a small smile tugged at his lips.  
" Are you feeling horny babe? "  
" Maybe" she teased him working his zipper down and opening the button of his jeans. She didn't say anything else but bent her head to his lap. Freeing his increasingly hard member she began to lightly tease the head of his dick with her tongue.  
" Jesus that's good" he hissed through his teeth as the sensations hit his core and made him gasp. Taking the praise she continued to lick and caress him slowly sucking and driving him wild. Her hand was working him at the same time and it didn't take long to push him over the edge. Taking everything he gave her she swallowed it down. Licking her lips as she looked up at him made him even hornier.  
" Christ you don't know what you do to me. You're the sexiest girl I've ever met. You drive me crazy"  
Smiling at him she kissed his lips . " Call it an early present" she teased.  
" Well now I need to give you one too or it's not fair"  
" That's very true. What have you got for me Quinn? "  
" Tell me what you want Antonia"  
" I love it when you say my name" she purred in his ear  
" Antonia " he whispered again in her ear and she clambered onto his lap straddling him. Kissing deeply they jumped as they heard the front door open and Toni's father calling out a cheery " Hey Baby are you home? "  
Brian panicked and jumped up to do up his jeans rearranging himself in time just before the living room door opened and the lights were flicked on. Toni was sitting in the couch a picture of innocence grinning at him as he flustered.  
" Hi Dad what happened? "  
" Small kid Downtown got himself caught in some railings. He's fine now though. How are you Brian?"  
" I'm good thank you Sir"  
" Good, good. Hear you're joining us for dinner tomorrow night."  
" Yes Sir. Looking forward to it."  
"Well I'm gonna get myself a beer. You want anything? " he asked them both and Toni asked for a coke. Leaving them to it he went into the kitchen.  
" I can't believe you! " laughed Brian  
" What? "  
" Acting the innocent! Do you know how scared I was then! " he whispered as they both giggled at the close call.  
" I'd better get going" he kissed her  
" Do you wanna lift home?" she asked looking out the window. It was cold and dark but not snowing.  
" Nah I'll be fine. " pulling in his coat he called goodbye to her Dad who responded with " See ya tomorrow Brian. Merry Christmas!"  
" Merry Christmas!" He called back and turning to Toni he added " Merry Christmas Princess. Love you"  
" Love you too Q" she watched him make his way down her street and closing the door she went to join her father.


	15. Christmas Day

Christmas Day arrived crisp and bright. Toni was up early helping her Dad with the Turkey. Between them they roused the sleeping twosome upstairs and they all came together to exchange gifts and eat breakfast . An hour later showered and changed Toni started greeting their guests for dinner. Her fathers sister Auntie Lynne had arrived all kisses and hugs with her husband Jeff. Her brother Mikey's girlfriend Janie had just turned up as had her other brother Franks boyfriend Jon. They were all welcomed with drinks and the group sat down to spend some precious time together. It was rare that they all had time like this as a family and Toni cherished seeing her closest loved ones together. Later in the afternoon they were joined by Toni's mothers side of the family- her Grandparents Nonna and Papa and her uncle Sonny came with his family. By the Time Brian arrived at six that evening the house was full to bursting and full of joy. Toni was helping to entertain Sonny's four small children and seeing Brian coming into the living room after her Dad she approached him with two squirming toddlers in her arms.  
" Merry Christmas Brian" she laughed passing him her cousin Jack and noting his stricken expression she warned him that the little boy was a handful. However Brian coped admirably looking after the little boy whilst being bombarded with questions from the large extended family. They were all warm and nice to him and he felt welcomed.  
Lynne found Toni in the kitchen getting drinks together. " That young man of yours. He's delish and so polite. You lucky thing!"  
Toni blushed and nodding she added " I'm glad you like him"  
" He's lovely Antonia. You must bring him to us at Easter."  
"I'll try my best" she laughed and they made their way back into the mad house. Seeing Brian totally overrun with children she went to rescue him pushing a drink into his hand while distracting the kids with their new toys. 

After most of the family had headed home only Toni's brothers and their partners were left with her dad and Brian. Excusing themselves Toni led Brian up to her bedroom so they could finally have some time alone.   
" Sorry it's been so crazy .As you can see my family's loud and large." She flopped onto her bed and Brian sat on the edge beside her.   
Grinning at her he swooped in for his first kiss of the day. Pulling a small beautifully wrapped gift from his pocket he handed it to her. " Merry Christmas beautiful"   
Smiling she took the present and handed him a bag that she had kept next to her bed. " Merry Christmas Q"   
" C'mon open it" he urged and she pulled the bow off. Tearing at the paper she found a small velvet box and knew it must be some sort of jewellery. Opening the lid gently she looked at the lovely necklace inside. "Ohhh Q it's beautiful " she gasped. The chain was delicate white gold and it held a sparkling crystal heart . It reflected the colours of the light and she felt tears well up at the sight of his thoughtfulness. " You like it?" He looked for confirmation and she nodded quickly wiping her eye not wanting him to think she was upset " Thank you so much it's so lovely."   
He helped her put it on and doing up the clasp he took the opportunity to kiss her neck.   
" Now you! " she gestured to his gift.   
" Ok what do we have here" he lifted out the package and opening it found the computer game he had been craving for weeks. " Aw man I thought you were ignoring all those hints I've been dropping!"   
" As if that was even possible " she rolled her eyes at him. She's also got him a new Superman t shirt.   
" Thank you babe" he said kissing her gently.   
Hearing her Dad call them down for dessert they made their way back to the kitchen with the family. They sat together and enjoyed what was left of Christmas Day.


	16. January Blues

" Toni I don't know how much longer I can stand this"   
" Just have some patience Bri. We need to start concentrating on these exams. I promised my Dad I'd stay in during the weeks and study. I'll still see you Saturday right?"   
" I might be busy. " he grumbled. He was missing her and even though he knew she was right it didn't make it easier.   
" Fine that's up to you. I'll go out with my friends then."   
" Your friends actually want to see their boyfriends though."   
" Stop being so goddamn awkward Q! If you're around Saturday I'll see you then. " She slammed down the phone on him then took the receiver off the hook. Pulling her pillow over her face she screamed out her frustration. She had stopped going out after school in the week as her dad had asked and for the last three weeks they had only seen each other on weekends. The finals were fast approaching and she wanted to do well. She was applying to a few colleges both in the area and also in other states.She had ambition to study in medicine and knew that it would be a stretch financially but with her Dads help and if she got a job , possibly two , and a scholarship she could just about do it. Calming down she rolled over and went back to her books. 

She had hung up on him! Staring at the phone in disbelief for a full ten seconds he finally put it down. Picking it back up he rang her again. He just got the engaged tone. " Fuck!" He muttered to himself and pulling on his coat and hat he walked the short distance to Sal's house. Knocking on his friends door he was greeted by Sal's mom. " Hi Brian sorry he's out with Beth tonight."   
" Oh No problem. Thanks see you soon." Leaving Sal's road quickly he found his way to Murrs place.  
Murr himself answered the door and invited him in. " We were just about to watch a movie if you're staying. "   
" Yeah ok what's on."   
" Dunno lets go see what he's chosen."   
Quinn followed Murr through the house and down to the basement where his parents had set him up with his own area to watch TV and have his friends over.   
Coming down the stairs he was greeted by Joey, Del and Carla.   
" Hey Q where's ya girl? " shouted Joey.   
" Studying as per usual". Nodding at the girls he added " shouldn't you be doing that too? "   
" Shouldn't you?" Shot back Carla. " and stop being such an asshole about it with Ton. She's gonna go all the way. She's smart Q and she don't need no hassle from you. "   
Del nodded in agreement. Finding he had no back up from his friends either who were grinning at him being scolded he sat in silence as they watched Demolition Man again. Seeing his friends with their girls didn't make him feel any better though and he excused himself early. Wandering around he found himself almost by accident at the top of Toni's street. His subconscious had led him there . Deciding to go with it he walked up to her house and seeing her fathers car was gone he chanced going around back until he saw her window. Her light was still on. He called up . When it was clear she couldn't hear him he found some small stones and started throwing them up to hit the glass.

The sound jolted Toni awake and realising she had fallen asleep she wondered what was going on. Hearing the noise again and realising what it was she got up and went to the window. She could see him standing on her lawn looking up at her. Pulling the window up she leant out. "What are you doing here?" But it was said with a smile.   
" Come let me in and I'll tell you."   
She dropped the window and went down to meet him. Opening the back door he stepped inside kissing her as he did so.   
" Missed you" he said nuzzling her ear and she giggled moving back to let him enter the kitchen fully.   
" You shouldn't be here. I'm just going to bed. "   
" Don't tease me Ton"   
" I'm serious Q. I need to concentrate. You can't just show up and expect me to drop everything."   
" Jesus Toni I wanted to see you is that too much to ask now? "   
" Yes. At the moment it is too much. I've asked you for space so we can BOTH do these exams."   
" I don't care about the tests. I want to see you. So shoot me. "   
" You need to leave. Right now Quinn. My dads due back and he won't be happy if he thinks I've been with you all night. "   
"FINE! I'm leaving . And I won't be back until you call me up begging me to come back."   
" THAT WONT EVER HAPPEN! " she shouted back at him. Her temper was rising and she was starting to flip out with his attitude.   
He turned and throwing open the door he stormed off into the night without a backward glance. Slamming the door shut behind him Toni stood in the kitchen trying to rein in her anger. There was no way she was backing down on this one.   
Heading home Quinn felt the same way. If this girl wanted a competition in stubbornness he was going to bring it. He vowed not to break first.


	17. Peace.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a little help is needed to sort out things between Q and Toni.

Brian had underestimated Toni's resilience. He didn't see or hear from her at all for the next two weeks. He knew she had been out with her friends because his friends had told him so. He had driven past her house a few times but hadn't managed to see her. Still he was determined too and kept his vow not to ring her. He knew how out of hand the situation was getting but his pride wouldn't allow him to back down. 

Saturday 12th Feburary 1994

Knowing how bad Quinn's mood had been the guys decided to get him out. They couldn't stand to watch him brood for another weekend so they decided to take him to watch Ice Hockey for the night. Watching the players beat each other with large sticks and fist fight until blood was pooling on the ice and teeth were flying held a fascination for them so they couldn't wait. They sat and enjoyed it immensely and Quinn found himself smiling for the first time in weeks. Heading out of the rink , Brian was heading to back to the car when Sal stopped him and told him that they had arranged to meet the girls in a diner just down the road.   
" Is Toni there too? "   
The boys looked at each other and Joey finally admitted that they had been doing some meddling. Not wanting to see their friend in such a foul mood anymore they had persuaded their girlfriends to get Toni to come down here with them tonight. They were going to sort this out wether Q and Toni liked it or not. They couldn't get over the fact that this had dragged on so long and decided it had to stop.   
" No more moping Q. You either sort it out with Toni or you end it properly and move on." warned Murr and knowing they were right Brian followed them, feeling sick with nerves, the short distance to the Diner.

Toni was sitting in the large booth eating her giant cheeseburger and fries with a large strawberry milkshake without an ounce of guilt. Her appetite had all but disappeared since her argument with Quinn and she was actually enjoying food for the first time in weeks. Her friends all had the same and they ate with enthusiasm chatting and joking. Carla, Del and Beth, who had become a regular fixture with the gang now she and Sal were dating, we're glad they had managed to get Toni to come out tonight. She had been shopping , having lunch, and to the cinema with them but they hadn't done anything in the evenings for a while. They had their fingers crossed she wouldn't be too mad at them when the guys arrived shortly. Noticing Carla looking around nervously at the door every so often Toni wondered what the matter was. Just as she opened her mouth to ask the chime rang out and she saw the four boys enter the Diner. Eyes moving quickly to her friends she saw they looked shamefaced and Del managed to blurt out " Sorry Ton, but this has to get sorted. You're both miserable and we can't stand it anymore." She squeezed her hand and Toni looked at her and nodded. She knew they were right and it had to stop sometime but she hadn't counted on it being right now.   
" Hey ladies, looking good. What you got here?" Joey pushed his way in next to Carla dropping a kiss on her cheek. Murr sat next to Del and started eating her fries as Sal and Beth cosied up too. Toni almost didn't want to make eye contact but knowing she had no choice she looked up to find Q looking anywhere but at her. He awkwardly sat down next to Joey and for the next excruciating hour didn't look in her direction once. He joined in the others conversation and laughed along with the banter but refused to acknowledge Toni's presence at all.   
Toni didn't know how to react and she just ignored him right back. As the minutes passed and he still didn't look at or attempt to talk to her she swung between hurt and furious. Del who was sitting next to Toni gripped her hand under the table in a feeble attempt at keeping her friends legendary temper under control. She also moved the drinks away from her. Just in case. Toni squeezed her hand back and excused herself to go to the restroom. Slipping out of the booth and heading for the back she didn't see Brian's eyes finally rest on her as she left the group. 

Toni looked at herself in the mirror in the cool restroom. She assessed herself and thought that outwardly she didn't look flustered. Taking a few deep breaths and walking back and fore to abate the anger she knew she had to get ahold of herself. She didn't want to blow up and make a scene. Her friends didn't deserve it and frankly he didn't deserve it. How fucking dare he ignore her after what they had done together. She had given him her virginity believing that she meant something to him. Thinking they were strong together. She had gotten that wrong. Taking another breath and slicking on a fresh layer of gloss on her lips she shook out her hair and re-entered the room with confidence in her walk. 

She arrived back at the table to find just Brian sitting there. The others had ducked out leaving the two of them alone for a while to talk. She sat down opposite him and waited.   
He was finally looking at her. He drunk in the sight of her like a man who hadn't had water for weeks. She looked beautiful as always even with the steel in her gaze. Sighing he began  
"How've you been princess?"   
" Are you serious? " he was trying to act like the cool guy and she wasn't having any of it.   
She was mad. No doubt about it. He didn't know what to do so he reached for her hand which was resting on the table. She quickly pulled it back out of reach.   
He looked hurt but didn't say anything just watched her intently.   
" Are we always gonna be like this? " she asked and his eyes met hers as she continued "This whole thing is nuts. We're either fucking or fighting."   
He grinned at that and leaning in closer he whispered " I know what I'd rather be doing."   
Looking around she snapped " Prehaps you should have called Marti up. She coulda kept you warm for me." She knew it was a low blow but couldn't help herself her hurt welling up inside and pushing its way to the surface.   
He shook his head and still grinning he snapped back " Prehaps I did Princess. "   
With that Toni got up and with all the self restraint she had left managed to leave without slapping the smirk from his handsome face. Pushing her way out through the door she looked around for her friends. Guessing they hadn't gone far she still didn't want to wait for them. Heading quickly up the street she looked for a cab. 

Quinn was left sitting in the Diner alone. Why did he have to say that? He hadn't been seeing anyone else. He was going insane over this girl. Realising he had been a jerk he still didn't know what to do for the best. Grabbing his coat from the seat next to him he left a generous tip with the bill and headed out into the dark after her. Looking around he didn't see her anywhere and breaking into a jog he headed up the street in the direction of the main road. Just as he turned the corner he saw her get into a cab but he was too slow to catch up.   
Heading back to the car where he had arranged to meet his friends he felt like screaming in frustration. Seeing him arrive on his own Sal shook his head and the others all groaned inside the car. " Don't say nuthin' " Sal warned them and opening the door Q climbed inside in silence.   
" Will you take me to her house man? " he looked at Sal. Sal grinned back and without another word they headed back to Toni's. 

They arrived outside twenty minutes later and the living room lights were on. The guys wished him luck and he got out of the car . Sal pulled off leaving him standing outside wondering if he was doing the right thing. Knowing the longer he waited the harder it would be he made his way up the drive and knocked on the bright red front door. It was opened by Frankie Toni's eldest brother. " Long time no see Brian."   
" Hi Frank. Is Toni in please?"   
" Yeah got in just now. Looks pissed off. You'd better come in."   
Frank directed him up the stairs and kicking off his shoes and hanging up his coat he said his thanks and headed up after her. Her bedroom door was ajar and knocking he waited.   
" I'm ok Frankie just leave it. "   
He pushed the door open just wide enough to see she was sitting in her bed taking off her makeup. Looking up her eyes widened in surprise when she saw him standing in the doorway.   
" Just listen to me ok? Can you do that? Just let me say what I need to say and then if it's not enough or whatever then we'll call this over. "   
She nodded and he came in and sat down on the end of the bed. He noted that she was wearing the necklace he had bought her for Christmas. He took this as a good sign and focusing on this he began.   
" I'm sorry Ton, genuinely sorry. I haven't been seeing anyone else and I don't want to. I've missed you so much. I love you Toni and I can't think straight without you. I was thinking prehaps we can study together. I promise I will study and not try anything else. I just need to see you as much as possible. Please baby say you forgive me? "   
Toni, a little stunned by his outpouring nodded and moving over to him wrapped her arms round his neck. Kissing him all over his face she realised she was crying but not caring in the slightest as he returned her kisses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading xx


	18. Acceptance letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changes are on the way.

The next few months were blissful. Toni finally felt they were in a good place and the arguing had stopped. True to his word Brian had come over each night and they studied together. He found that it really had helped him. Toni was some sort of super swot and she patiently explained things that he hadn't managed to grasp in class. He was in awe of how smart his girlfriend actually was. He was far from stupid himself being a voracious reader but she impressed him. The exams came and went and now they waited for results and the college letters to arrive. With the pressure easing they found they could spend more time together and they began hanging out with their friends more again. 

There was bad news in the fact that Del and Murr had called it quits in April.They had both received their acceptance letters. Murr was heading to Georgetown in Washington and Del was going to NYU. As time had gone on they had drifted and knew it had reached a natural conclusion. There were no hard feelings and they still hung out with the group. Carla was going to NYU with Del and Joey was heading to college in Brookville, Nassau County. They were still going strong. Sal had been accepted and had chosen to go to St Johns and Beth was heading to California.Brian had received acceptance letters for a couple of local colleges but still couldn't decide what he wanted to do. He didn't even know if he was going to go to college at all. He knew Toni was secretly stressed waiting for the letter from her first choice which was Mount Sinai School of Medicine in the City. She had been accepted in all the others she had applied for without problem but she was a bag of nerves waiting for this one. Toni's dad had rung for an update and was assured the letter would be arriving shortly. All she could do was wait. 

A very long week later Toni and Brian had just got back from watching a baseball game. Spilling in through the kitchen door they were greeted by her Dad and brothers. They had been sitting at the table having a few beers and waiting for the pair to get back.   
" Here she is! Hi Baby, good game Bri? " Toni's dad greeted them fondly.   
" Hi Dad. I thought you were on shift tonight?"   
" Swapped with Stevie when this came in the post this morning" he held up the large white envelope which clearly showed the logo of the College. This is what they had been waiting for.   
Toni was suddenly nervous and flustered.   
" C'mon Sis don't keep us waiting."' Mikey smiled at her and the envelope was handed over.   
Brian could feel her tension and stroked her arm softly.   
Toni opened the envelope up and pulling the top sheet out scanned the contents silently.   
" Well? What's it say ? " Frankie got up and approached her.   
" I got in. I actually got in!"   
" I knew you would sweetheart" her Father swooped her up in a giant hug and her brothers followed all congratulating her at once. Many hugs and kisses later she looked for Brian and found him watching her with a sad smile on his face. He was thrilled that she had done it. But he also knew that this would change things between them. It might even prove to be too much. He enveloped her in a big hug and kissed her cheek. " Well done Princess. "   
" Thanks Bri. I love you" she whispered not wanting her brothers to start teasing her.   
" I love you too. You're gonna be great." Brian didn't whisper it not caring if her brothers did know how he felt.   
On cue they started batting their eyelashes at the loved up couple and making comments. Rolling her eyes Toni pulled him in for a proper kiss and ignored them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short one today. 
> 
> Just wondering if anyone would be interested in a follow up to this set after the college years are done. I think this story's going to come to an end soon so would like to know if anyone would like to see more of it set later on.   
> Let me know ok!?   
> Thanks :)


	19. Last gasp kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time is slowly running out for the lovers.

Toni had been busy sorting out everything ready for Autumn and her first term in College. Her Father had trawled numerous apartments and houses with her before they finally found her a nice place to live. It was a house share with four others , three guys and another girl. It was a short distance from the Hospital where she would be doing the majority of her studying and on the job training. She had applied for some part time jobs and was waiting to hear back. All the required textbooks were purchased and ready for use. Toni had already started reading and making notes. She was excited and couldn't wait to start the new adventure ahead. The only worry she had was Brian. He was growing more distant all the time and knew he was pulling away from her. She understood in a way. She knew that it would be hard to stay together whilst they both moved on but she was willing to try. Only problem was she didn't think Brian felt the same way. 

Brian was playing video games and trying not to think. He just wanted to escape it all and lose himself in another world for awhile. His parents were annoyed with him. He'd decided to take a year out. He was going to get a job and think about college in a years time. Toni was all excited about leaving and his friends were all going in a different direction too. He felt at odds with it all. Realising he had been drawn back into the real world he turned the game off and went to see his girlfriend. 

Pulling up outside her house he noted Carla's car in the drive. Hoping she hadn't already made plans to go out with her friends he headed up and knocked on the door. Toni opened up and seeing him there she smiled and kissed him. " Come on in" she took his hand and led him through the house into the kitchen where Carla and Joey were sitting sipping drinks at the table. " Hey Quinn how ya doing?" Joey greeted him enthusiastically and he felt immediately better. Something about Joey's laid back good humour always made Quinn relax.   
" Hey Joey, Carla" he addressed them both and sat down next to Toni as she came back with his drink.   
" So what's the plan my man! We were just saying about coming to get you. Maybe head out to the Boardwalk catch some rays. What about it?."   
" Sounds ok with me. You wanna go Princess?" Brian looked at Toni and she nodded in agreement.   
" Yep. Just going to run up and get changed though ok?"  
Carla followed her up the stairs leaving the guys talking in the kitchen.   
Up in her room Toni threw off her tshirt and jeans and searched through her closet for something summery to wear. It was warm and she was thankful she'd remembered to shave her legs that morning so she could wear her favourite summer dress. Chattering away she didn't notice how quiet Carla was. Looking at her friend now on the bed she noticed Carla was upset. Going to her and putting her arm around her shoulder she hugged her close.   
" What's the matter babe? "   
" Oh Ton, it's just everything. In a couple of months we'll all be apart and everything is gonna change. Joey's already said he's not gonna be home before Thanksgiving. I'm not gonna be able to just come here or go to Dels place every night. We're all grown up and I'm scared as hell."   
Sighing Toni held her friend as she let it out of her system. Finally she shook herself and apologised.   
" Don't be silly. It's normal. I'm scared too. It's a whole new game now and we've got to learn how to play.But Car, we will learn it. It's going to be fine. We've already set up the schedule right? " Toni was referring to the time table the three girls had put together a few weeks ago. It was a spreadsheet of when they were all free to meet up. They were determined to stay close.   
" Yeah I know Toni. I love you."   
" I love you too you idiot! Now come on we've got cotton candy with our names on it."   
"Ooo I want the blue one"   
Laughing together Toni slipped on her sandals and they went backdown to join their boyfriends. 

Later that evening and full of sugar and just a little sunburn Carla and Joey waved them goodbye. Toni and Brian decided to head out to their make out spot and watch the sun go down. Snuggling up together on the hood of his car overlooking the waves Toni felt content as she felt his hand running light circles on her back. Resting her head on his shoulder they sat in silence and drank in the view.   
Brian kissed the side of her face and held her close. He could smell the sugar from the candy floss on her breath and he breathed it in enjoying it and attempting to make a memory of it. They sat like that together until it got dark and started to turn colder.   
Brian pushed himself down from the car and held out his hand to help her follow him.   
Climbing in the car he turned on the heat but didn't attempt to leave. Turning to her he leaned over and captured her lips in a kiss.   
Toni responded and they made out softly at first but gradually getting deeper and harder into it.   
Quinn buried his face in her cleavage kissing and running his tongue over the bare sun kissed skin of her chest. She tasted of the beach, sun and salty air and he lost himself.   
Hearing her groan quietly in anticipation he lifted his head and winked at her cheekily. "Do you wanna get in the back? "   
She didn't need to be asked twice. They got into the back seat and continued where they had left off.   
His hands found their way up her bare legs and reached where he wanted to be. Pushing her panties to one side he found her deliciously wet. Sinking a finger inside her he teased her until she was panting in his ear. Unable to wait any longer she worked on releasing him from his trousers. Straddling his lap she positioned herself on him and took him inside her. Knowing she was taking the pill religiously they didn't worry about searching for a condom anymore. Riding him at a steady pace he freed her breasts and buried his face , again finding her nipple and sucking . He could feel her tightening around him and knew she was coming . The intense feeling sent him over the edge and he felt his release hit. Staying where she was she held him tight kissing him again and again. He knew she was getting as many in now as she could before their time was up. Following her lead he returned them and they stayed like that for a long time just kissing , stroking , and whispering to each other in the moonlight.


	20. Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is gonna be hard....

July and August passed in a blur. Toni and Del both turned eighteen in August and they had a joint party at Toni's which was also a farewell bash. After the drinking and eating and dancing were done and everyone else had cleared the friends were sitting out in the garden under the stars just making the most of being together. Looking around at her friends Toni knew that this was more than likely the last time they would be together like this for a very long time. It made her sad for a moment. Quinn seemed to have a way of knowing when she felt like this and putting his arms around her pulled her body back against his own. Dropping kisses into her hair he made her feel safe and grounded in a world of imminent change. 

Brian knew how Toni felt because he felt the same way. He knew the girls had a plan to keep in touch but his friends hadn't really broached the subject. He figured they would see each other but it would be as and when. Thanksgiving and Christmas most likely. He had found a job with a movie production company and although it was small it had potential. It was something he was interested in and he got on well with his boss Kevin. He had just started and was doing a lot of running around but he was ok with that. Feeling Toni snuggling into him he hoped that things would work out ok. 

The last week of August was manic. Everyone was leaving and they all met up night after night to wave another one of their group on their way. James was the first to go, followed by Joey. Sal didn't have to go far and was living in a shared place not too far from his own home. Carla and Del had also decided to leave home and found places not far from each other. Beth left for California. Finally the day arrived and Brian turned up early to take Toni into the City and the reality finally hit. Tonight he wasn't going to see her. They weren't going to hang out. She would be in Manhattan, and he would be on Staten Island. As her Father had already sorted out getting everything over to the city Brian and Toni took the quick ferry ride over the water.  
They took their time getting to Toni's new place.They spent a few hours around her new neighbourhood finding places she could get food and where the nearest facilities were. They arrived and Toni took her family and Brian in to meet her housemates. The only other girl in the house was called Chanel and she came across as a bit of a diva. However Eric, Mark and Dane who were the male housemates were really nice and welcomed the new arrival warmly. After an hour the time finally arrived and clutching at her Dad and Brothers they said goodnight. They left quickly not wanting to drag the upset out and knowing that they would be visiting a lot back and fore it wasn't so bad. Closing the front door she made her way back to her room where she had left Quinn putting her books on the shelves.  
" All ok?" He asked her as she entered.  
" Yeah. My Dads coming over on Saturday anyway with the new computer so I'll see him then."  
" So your housemates seem nice."  
" Don't they though? Dane's already making me some pasta. I'm sure I'll be ok" she added with a laugh.  
" Dane huh? " Brian had a chill to his voice now which put Toni on edge. She could feel it coming now. The tension had been building all afternoon as he worked on his emotions. She had noticed him eyeing the other men earlier but had ignored it. Now she wished she hadn't.  
"What do you mean Q?"  
" I would have thought Mark was more your type that's all. "  
Mark was tall and dark just like Q and Toni knew for sure now that he was picking for a fight.  
" No." She turned and looked him straight in the eyes. " No way Brian you don't get to do this to me. "  
" Do what Princess? We both know what's gonna happen now. Why drag it out any longer."  
" You know what. You're making an argument so you can walk away and make out that you don't care about us. That this has all meant nothing. "  
Quinn looked shamefaced at this knowing she had him right.  
" I'm sorry Toni. I can't allow myself to get carried away by this. We both know it's over and done. You're gonna be so busy. You're gonna be tired and not even have time to sleep properly. You're gonna be pissed off and ratty. We could drag it out for god knows how much longer but we'd both be miserable. Let's call it quits while we're still friends."  
She couldn't look at him. Turning quickly she nodded. " Ok Q as your now a psychic and so sure of what's coming. See ya around." She was pulling things out of boxes just to have a focus. Tears threatened at her eyes but she was determined not to break down now.  
He wanted to turn her around. He wanted to kiss her til they both couldn't breathe. He wanted to fuck all his frustrations out and tell her he loved her. He wanted to hold her all night long in his arms. He did none of those things. Grabbing his coat he just slipped out of her life saying " Take care Princess. I know you're going to be great.... Good luck Dr Santiago."  
She didn't watch him go. Too numb to even cry as she heard the front door open then close behind him she turned and looked at her now empty room and continued unpacking until her new housemates called her to eat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my next story which will be a continuation of this one set after graduation from college. I may do one about the college years too at some point. Thanks for reading this one. Xxx


End file.
